Our Story In Hetalia - International University
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Kekocakan yang ada di HWA! :v Ff lanjutan dari "Our Story In Hetalia Academy"


**MY FRIENDS IS MY LIFE**

 **(Hetalia World Academy's Version)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HETALIA-AXIS POWERS, belongs to HIMARUYA HIDEKAZU**

 **.**

 **MY FRIENDS IS MY LIFE, belongs to PUSPITA KUSTYANINGSIH**

 **.**

 **Rated : (Always) T+/R-13**

 **Genre : Friendship, Humor, Romance, Angst**

 **.**

 **Chara(s) :**

 **All Hetalian, SI!Author!NESIA, Esperanza(s), InTheWonderfulWorlds Characters, etc...**

 **.**

 **Author :**

 **NESIAKAHARANI INDONESIA INTANNESIA DIRGAHAYU NUSANTARA MERDEKA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~ The First Chapter Of "MY FRIENDS IS MY LIFE"~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-=- Hetalia World Academy I -=-**

 **-=- Special Class -=-**

Seorang gadis berumur 14 tahun, dengan barang bawaan yang 'cukup' banyak, berjalan dari asrama perempuan ke gedung sekolahnya yang berjarak kurang lebih 20 meter. Langkahnya yang tegap, seragam anak SMP yang cukup _feminime_ , dengan lengan dan rok panjang, dan rapi, rambut panjang selutut yang terikat agak acak-acakan, namun menambah kesan manisnya; dan manik matanya yang menunjukan kesan semangat, menjadi ciri khasnya selama di negeri asalnya. Senyuman tipis yang terukir di bibir pink gadis itu semakin menorehkan kesan keramah-tamahan Indonesia di wajahnya yang kuning langsat.

.

.

.

Ia siap untuk hari pertamanya di Hetalia World Academy : World's Personifications.

"Are you Nesiakaharani? And where do you come from?" tanya seorang laki-laki dengan bahasa _Finnish_ pada gadis itu. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Yes, sir. And I come from Indonesia..." jawab sang gadis dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang cukup luwes.

"Indonesia? The country with the largest archipelago in the world?" tanyanya lagi tak percaya.

"Yes, that's where I come from..." jawab Nesiakaharani. Ia melihat name tag yang dikenakan lelaki itu. Namanya Tino Vainamoinen. Negara personifikannya Finlandia. Tino seorang personifikasi rupanya...

"Okay, your class is 2A. Good luck Indonesian~~" ujarnya sambil berlalu pergi dengan wajah riang. Nesiakaharani balas tersenyum.

"Ah, thank you!

Ia sering dipanggil dengan nama **Nesiakaharani** ketika masih tinggal di Indonesia. Nama lengkapnya adalah Nesiakaharani Larnetta Indonesia Intannesia Dirgahayu Nusantara Merdeka.

Nama yang cukup unik, namun aneh di saat bersamaan...

Postur tubuhnya.. Seperti orang Indonesia kebanyakan lah... Bisa dibayangkan bukan? :v *dilempar ke laut*

Iris cokelat tua, kulitnya yang kuning langsat, rambut dengan panjang hampir selutut yang berwarna hitam kecokelatan, dan tubuh yang kecil, menjadi ciri khasnya sebagai _Indonesian-Melayu Siblings._

.

.

.

Dan satu lagi yang harus kita semua diketahui dari gadis pemilik nama 10 kata nan panjang-panjang ini...

.

Dia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Adalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Personifikasi**.

.

.

.

.

Personifikasi? Kalian tidak salah baca kok. Yap, gadis itu adalah salah satu dari sekian ribu personifikasi di dunia. Dan ia mewakili Indonesian Provinces. Antara para Province-tan, dan Indonesia. Lebih tepatnya adalah **Personifikasi Indonesia jilid II.**

.

.

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

"My name is Nesiakaharani, and I come from Indonesia. Nice to meet you, friends..." ujarnya memperkenalkan diri di kelas barunya.

"Thank you so much, Nesiakaharani... And back to your sit now.."

"Thank you, Mrs. Estelle..."

Yeah, inilah kelas barunya. Yang tentunya juga kelas para personifikasi dari negara-negara lainnya. Namun, kelas 2A ini untuk para personifikasi dari negara yang memiliki rekor dunia saja. Dan Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia pun termasuk di dalamnya [1]. Tapi belum ada yang mengetahui, kalau Nesiakaharani itu seorang personifikasi dari sebuah negara.

Ralat, pengecualian untuk 4Indonesia disana. Indonesia, Nusantara, Dirgantara, dan Dirgahayu yang mengenalnya sebagai kakak (untuk Nusantara, Dirgantara, dan Dirgahayu), dan adik (untuk Indonesia). Herèe, dia itu perwakilan dari 34 province-tan, _aren't she_? Setingkat di atas province, dan hampir setingkat dengan 4Indonesia [INDONE5IA].

 **Nesiakaharani :** "Mmm.. My long name is Nesiakaharani Larnetta Indonesia Intannesia Dirgahayu Nusantara Merdeka..."

 **Arthur :** "What is your nicknames, Nesiakaharani? I felt we want to know that. Because your long name is too long for an Indonesian, like as you maybe..." *bingung* *memijat-mijat pelipisnya bareng nations lain*

Wew... _Nesiakaharani's long name makes he and some Hetalian very confused now..._

 **Nesiakaharani :** "Ah? Really? The name is from my sister, Indonesia," *melirik Indonesia yang sedang Agresi Thuthuk War (?) dengan Malaysia*

 **Indonesia & Malaysia : ***saling gebuk, saling bakar **/ei/** , saling tembak **/oi/,** saling jambak, salok sepak, silok ngeplak, saling tendang :v*

 **Nesiakaharani :** "Ah, lupakan mereka..." *menatap Indonesia dan Malaysia miris* "And about my nickname... You can call me Nesia, Kahar, Rani, Indo, Netta, Larnetta, Intan, and Ratih...

 **Kiku :** "Can you speak I-Indonesian, Intannesia-san? Indonesian ranguage is officiar (?) in this schoor now..." *kalimatnya bergetar (?)*

 **Nesiakaharani : (Mind :** _Intannesia? Bagus juga..._ ) "Sure..." *berdeham*

 **Kiku :** *menarik nafas lega* **(Mind :** _Salahkan lidahku yang tak bisa luwes ketika berbahasa non-Japanese!_ **)**

.

.

"HERO DATAAAAAAAANG!" sapa sang Hero dadi-dadian kita di Hetalia, dengan gaya ala-ala Suparohmen nabrak tiang listrik jalanan (?). Pakai acara menjebol lebar pintu kelas 2A pula... Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Alpret F(aling) Jones (JOmblo ngeNES) a.k.a United States of America alias kakunge negara adidaya (?) ing donya iki, alias Seme+Uke UK di Hetalia... :v **/nak.**

"You GIT! LU NGERUSAK PINTU KELAS LAGI!? INI SUDAH YANG KE-12 KALINYA, YOU GIT!" Dan seperti biasa, kata-kata 'Muthiara Yurika Eka Saffannah' **(Massa : Ei! Salah oi!)** nan indah (?) meluncur dari mulut sang gentleman Hetalia kita, sekaligus sang seme untuk Kiku (?) ***Author ditebas pakai Katana sama Kiku*** , Arthur Kirkland.

"Aww... Iggy~ bilang saja kau kangen padaku~~ Ya kan~? Kan~?" goda Alfred dengan gaya _pervert_ (?) ala-ala Francis yang lagi naked sambil tebar pesona+mawar merah (?) di salah satu jalan raya di Indonesia. **/plakk!/**

Bisa ditebak, saudara-saudariku sedunia-seakhirat (?), Arthur langsung blushing-blushing emping-emping mirip batu gamping (?). Nyaris semerah tomat milik Lovino dan Antonio yang lagi mateng (?) di sawahnya.. **(Massa : Emang tomat punya sawah?)**

' _Iggy-ku unyu_ (?) _sekaliiiiiiii...!_ ' batin Alfred menjerit-jerit. Muka Iggy (?) sangat manis untuknya sekarang. Segera saja, Alfred mencengkeram kedua pipi Arthur yang masih ngeblush sambil memalingkan mukanya ke samping, untuk menghindari tatapan mata sang seme. Arthur terkejut, namun otaknya tak dapat berpikir jernih. Terlebih ketika Alfred mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Arthur.

Semakin dekat. Semakin dekaaaatt... Semakin dekaaaaaaaaattt... SEMAKIN DEKAAAAT...! :v

.

.

.

.

CHU~~~

.

 **Nesiakaharani : "Dan kalian tahu selanjutnya? Oh.. Ayolah, para penggemar anime Hetalia-Axis Powers dan FujoDanshi sejati pastilah tahu... :)**

.

.

.

.

.

WHA- WHA- WHA- WHA-! ASUPAN PAGIIIIIII! :v **(Massa : Nak, plzzz... =.=)**

Kamera para FujoDanshi di kelas itu langsung BER-AK-SI! :vv

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JEPRET!

.

.

JEPRET!

.

.

JEPRET!

.

.

JEPRET!

.

.

JEPRET! JEPRET! JEPRET! JEPRET! JEPRET! JLEBINSUMURSIPRUSSEN! (?)

.

.

.

.

Seketika ketika tanpa etika (?), 2 insani USUK **(Author : Singkatan pairnya memang begitu kan? :v)** cepat-cepat melepas 'Jembatan Asupan Paling UsUkZing Bagi Para FujoDanshi Anime Hetalia Seluruh Dunia' setelah mendengar adanya suara ghoib (?) tadi.

Hanya ada Kiku, Sakura, Nesiakaharani, dan Indonesia yang berdiri dengan muka innocentnce mereka. Mereka menurunkan kamera DSLR milik mereka yang tadinya berada di depan mata masing-masing...

Weit. Weit. Weit. Weit...

Apa yang mereka bawa tadi...?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KAMERA DSLR!?

 **Arthur's Mind :** ' _Matek akuuuuu!_ '

Oke, kali ini Arthur jauh lebih parah blushing-shing nya. Yah, hampir menyamai iris mata Allen F. Jones dari kelas 2BHWA1 mungkin...

Alfred cuma mesam-mesem dengan mukanya yang kurang asem (?) itu.

Sementara itu, 4 perempuan -FujoDanshi AKUTT! Pemotret adegan USUK tadi- yang masih berdiri di depan kelas tadi... **/plakk!/**

 **[Massa : "EI, AUTHOR! KIKU ITU LAKI-LAKI EI! NAMANYA AJA HONDA KIKU!" =.=**

 **Author : "Lah? Author kira dia itu perempuan..." :v**

 **Kiku : *Dark!Samurai!JapanesePersonification.* "Author..." *katana di tangan* *Dark Aura***

 **Author : "Berani kau ancam Author alias RRDARLIAPK17 ini, akan ku delete** _ **Servant Of Evil First Version itu..."**_ ***narik katana* *balik ngancem***

 **Kiku : "Delete saja kalau berani... Kena karma, baru Author rasa..." *muka marah***

 **Author : "Eeeeh!?" *hidungnya keluar darah* "Ki-Kiku... Sebaiknya kau hentikan itu... Ka-kau membuatku mimisan..." *pingsan***

 **Kiku : "Nan- DEMI KAMI-SAMAAAA! AUTHOR! Daijoubu desu ka!? Aduuuuhh! Pakai mimisan juga... Ah! Kuro-san! Kuro-saaan! Kuro-saaaaaaan! Dimana kau!?" *panik sendiri* *ngacir nyari 2P! nya***

 **Kuro : "Hm?" *lagi nyuci katananya***

 **Kiku : "Tolong! Tolong! Tolong! Tolong!" *panik***

 **Kuro : (?) "Tolong apa?" *muka dater* *masih nyuci katana***

 **Kiku : "Anoooo... Itu... RRDARLIAPK PINGSAN!"**

 **Kuro : "Oh..." *muka masih dater* "Heh? NANI!? DIMANA DIA SEKARANG!?" *kaget tiba-tiba***

 **Kiku : "ITU!" *nunjuk Author yang masih pingsan***

 **Author : *masih pingsan dengan darah mengalir dari hidung***

 **Kuro : *lari ke arah Nesiakaharani***

 **Kiku : *ngikutin***

 **Kuro : *berhenti, jongkok di samping RRDARLIAPK17* "Dia... Mimisan?"**

 **Kiku : "Entahlah. Tadi itu... Bla, bla, bla, bla..." *menjelaskan dari Z - A :v* "Dia bilang kalau aku membuatnya mimisan, lalu ia pingsan..."**

 **Kuro : "Hei... Sadarlah, Kiku... Kau itu memang CANTIK dari dulu..." *ngangkat Nesiakaharani ala Bridal Style***

 **Kiku : *nyesek (?) dibilang cantik* *keinget sesuatu* "Eh?! Wait a second, Kuro-san... Lalu siapa yang akan melanjutkan novel-fict ini?"**

 **Kuro : "Suruh saja Raini Rahayu-kun..." *masih mengangkat RRDARLIAPK17***

 **Kiku : "Iya juga... RAINI-KUUUUUUUUNN!" *teriak ala perempuan kemalingan :v***

 **Raini : "IYAAAAAAAAA!?" *ikut teriak***

 **Kiku : "Tolong lanjutkan novel-fict ini ya..."**

 **Raini : "Eh? Lalu dimana Intannesia Melati nee-san?"**

 **Kiku : "Dia lagi pingsan, Raini-chan! Sudah lanjutkan saja yah!" *ngacir ngikutin Kuro sambil bawa-bawa kamera***

 **Raini : "O-Oke..."]**

.

.

Ehm, balik ke cerita...

Singkat cerita (?), keempat FujoDanshi tadi bersiap untuk melakukan langkah sejuta (?), setelah melihat teko kemarahan Arthur yang mulai mendenging, dan semakin keras di atas kepala Arthur (?). Oh, oh, oOoh!

"KALIAN BEREMPAT! HAPUS FOTO ITU! HAPUUS! HAPUS! HAPUUUUUUUSSSS!"

"LARIIIIIII!"

Seperti yang diduga, sodagar-sedoger (?), si Bajak Laut Ketinggalan Zaman, a.k.a Asā Kakurando alias Arthur Kirkland yang memiliki alis setebal 6 lapis legit ini. Kejar kejaran antara Kiku-Nesiakaharani-Sakura-Indonesia melawan (?) Arthur pun tak terelakkan.

"WAAEEEEEEEE! ANNE DAPAT PICT USUK GRATIIIIIISSS! MATUR NUWUN (?) USUUUUUKK!" teriak 2Indonesia kita jahil sambil berlari dan menenteng kamera masing masing.

Kiku dan Sakura mengalungkan kamera mereka. "TERIMA KASIH ARTHUR-SAN! KAU JUGA ALFRED-SAAN! TERIMA KASIH UNTUK ASUPAN PAGINYA! BISA KU SETOR KE HUNGARY-SAN NANTIIII!" teriak Japanese kita, dengan Kiku & Sakura's Javanese FujoDanshi Mode : ON.

Si Arthur jadi nambah blush-blush.. "KEMBALI KALIAAAAAANN! AKAN AKU JAJAH KALIAN NANTI! KEMARIII!"

Francis kebetulan lewat sambil bawa bunga mawar. Habis tebar pesona+bunga mawar di salah satu jalan raya Indonesia sambil naked (?) katanya... :v

Francis melihat UK a.k.a Arthur Kirkland yang sedang mengejar-ngejar Nesiakaharani, Nihon (?), Sakura, dan Indonesia. Dimana yang dikejar malah tertawa-yawa ala-ala orang sarap galdhuwur Klaten... :v *** Author ditebas Kiku & Sakura pakai Katana; lalu disantet Indonesia***

 _Francis's Pervert Alarm's Mode : ON_. "Englaaaand~~~ Berjuanglah uk* ku~~~" Arthur menoleh, mendapati Francis yang sedang kissbye ke arahnya dengan kuasa ke-PERVERT-an penuh (?). Langsung saja, Arthur mual, muntah, demam menahun, lalu mati... :v /plakk/

Eh, salah deng.. Maksudnya langsung mual, lalu tak konsentrasi dengan laju larinya, dan berakibat...

.

.

.

.

JDUAK! BRUK!

.

.

.

"Adeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuhhhhhh...!"

Dan pingsanlah sang Koki dengan bakat memasak paling ANCUR se-Hetalia : World Academy dengan mata yang berputar-putar mirip Althear (?).

Sementara Francis langsung ngacir sambil terngompol-ngompol (!?) di celana. Si pervert kita ini takut digebukin massal, pemirsah... Terutama penggila pair **AsaKiku, UsUk, UkUs, EngIta, FrUk** , lan sakpanunggale cah! :v

.

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **Raini Rahayu : Lebih baik kita skip time saja yah... Malas Raini jelaskan.. ;)**

 **Zulaikha : Astaga, Raini... Sindrom males mu itu masih berbekas yah... =_=a**

 **Raini Rahayu : Biarin~~ :P**

 **Nesiakaharani : *udah sadar* Numpang lewat nggih... :v**

 **Raini & Zulaikha : Monggo~~ :v [Padahal Zulaikha dari Sulawesi loh!]**

 **Nesiakaharani : Eh... REVIEWNYA PLZ! :v**

.

.


End file.
